The Blacklist
by Angelmasenhale
Summary: Todos Pensarían que la vida de Bella es perfecta, pero nada es como párese, ella esconde cosas que nadie en su sano juicio debería saber sobre su padre solo que hay algo mas ese no es su padre. Edward no a tenido una vida facíl, su único deseo vengarse de hombre que le arruino la vida, solo que no eligió bien quien dirigir su venganza. Todos humanos. Pasen se que les va a gustar.


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y esto es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo beteado por Javiera Lara [Bitah Hawthorne Cullen], de Betas FFAD  
www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction**

.

**_Capítulo 1: El comienzo del fin._**

* * *

**_Toscana, Italia._**

Renée y Agustín Rinascere pasaban una feliz tarde con sus dos pequeños. Renée sostenía a una preciosa bebé, la pequeña tenía un poco más de un año de edad, era una preciosura; mientras su esposo jugaba con el pequeño de 7 años. Era el cuadro más hermoso: una pequeña familia descansando después de largos días de trabajo, pero en esta vida nada es justo.

Él tenía que arruinarlo, él tenía que destruir todo lo que tocaba.

—Pero qué familia más hermosa tienes, Agustín —Saludó el hombre, como si soltara veneno al hablar. El susodicho, por instinto, abrazó a su familia, queriéndola proteger de cualquier daño—. Sería una pena que algo les pasara, ¿eh?

—¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no te quiero cerca de ellos —preguntó con voz fría Agustín—. No hay ningún motivo para que vengas.

—Pues resulta que sí, querido amigo. —Una sonrisa afilada se extendió por su rostro, mientras contestaba con tono burlón—: Hay pruebas que demuestran que tú eres culpable del incendio en el hotel y de la bomba que acabó con la vida del ministro, así que, la policía viene en camino, pasarás unos largos y preciosos años en prisión.

—¡Mientes! Yo nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así. —Agustín estaba desesperado, las patrullas sonaban y sabía que el bastardo ese, podría meterlo en esos engaños y más.

—Agustín Rinascere —vociferó un policía con voz ultratumba, entretanto le apuntaba con la pistola.

—Ese soy yo —dijo con orgullo, levantando la cabeza.

—Señor Rinascere, está usted arrestado, ¿necesita que le lea sus cargos? —Agustín negó, suspirando con resignación—. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra.

—¿Puedo despedirme de mi familia? Y, por favor, no me espose como si fuera un asesino, yo no soy culpable. —Los policías asintieron y le otorgaron un par de minutos, vigilándole.

—Agustín, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¡No te pueden llevar! —Lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Renée, quien se hallaba angustiada por el futuro de su familia, y aun más, por el de su marido.

—Yo te daré una idea de lo que va a pasar, Renée —anunció el responsable de esta tragedia—. Tú y esa pequeña vendrán conmigo, pero él no —aseveró, señalando a su hijo más grande.

—No puedes obligarla, ella es mi esposa y ellos mis hijos, no tienes derecho sobre ellos —manifestó, dirigiéndole una mirada dura.

—Piénsalo, Gus. —Agustín gruñó por el apodo—. No las dejarás desamparadas y el chico irá a un buen internado.

—¡No! No, ellas no pueden ir contigo. —Medio gritó, medio susurró.

—Tienes dos opciones: la primera, te vas a la cárcel y quedarán en la calle; y la segunda, me las llevo y tu hijo va a un internado. —Agustín no quería que esto terminara de esta manera, pero no tenía de opción.

—Que vayan contigo —respondió derrotado—. Puedes llevártelas.

—Muy bien, sabía que serías inteligente y aceptarías. —Se dirige a su chofer—. Tomás, súbelas al auto —ordena firmemente.

—Por lo menos, debería tener derecho a despedirme. —Habla Renée con voz fría. Se acerca a su esposo y lo abraza, con la pequeña en brazos. Él se acerca a la pequeña, quien tiene las mejillas pálidas, y la mira con todo su amor.

—Mi pequeña, no olvides quien eres. Recuerda quien es tu padre —le susurra, y con todo su dolor se aleja. Dirigiéndose a la madre de sus hijos—: No dejes que se quite el collar, y háblale de mí, que no me olvide. —Renée sólo podía llorar en el hombro de su esposo, la vida era tan injusta. Agustín se agachó, y siguiendo con la dinámica que se había autoimpuesto, se dirigió a su pequeño campeón—: Piensa que siempre vamos a estar ahí, contigo. Somos tu familia, pequeño. Algún día nos volveremos a unir, lo prometo. —El pequeño medio sonrió, mientras una lágrima caía de sus azules ojos. Agustín besó la frente de su hijo, luego la de Renée y la pequeña; al besar a esta última, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus azulados ojitos.

_"A veces las despedidas puede ser lo más doloroso en toda tu vida"._

.

.

.

**_Forks, Washington._**

Era una bella tarde, o para ser Forks lo era. Edward Masen padre trabajaba, a la vez Edward Masen Jr. disfrutaba jugar al aire libre con los autos que su madre le había regalado antes de morir. Para un niño de siete años cualquier cosa es sorprendente, excepto cuando cae un rayo. Al momento del primer estruendo, el pequeño entró deprisa a la casa con sus carritos en mano, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

—Edward, ¿qué te he dicho de tirar las puertas? —lo regañó su padre.

—Lo siento, padre, no quería. Es que cayó un rayo y bueno yo…. —No sabía cómo explicarle a su padre.

—¿Te asustaste, verdad? —El pequeño asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, no importa, a tu edad me pasaba lo mismo, con el tiempo pasará —respondió alzando al pequeño—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, papá.

—En ese caso, anda y date una ducha, cuando bajes estará todo servido.

El pequeño obedeció y se duchó y vistió. Tal como dijo su padre, todo estaba servido.

—Siéntate, hijo, para que podamos cenar —El pequeño se sentó contento, preguntándose qué cenarían. Desde que su mamá había muerto, era su padre quien cuidaba de él, y además, tenía que trabajar; el tiempo para cocinar no existía.

—¿Qué vamos a cenar, papá? —interrogó, a sabiendas que era algo instantáneo o enlatado. Este le miró y contestó un simple 'sopa'—. Mmm… La sopa no me gusta mucho, papá.

—Vamos, Edward. La sopa es deliciosa, ¿o acaso no quieres crecer? —Así convenció a su hijo. Cuando estaban a punto de empezar, sonó el timbre—. Yo voy. Tú come, hijo. —Su padre fue a abrir, pero esta no era una buena visita.

Por la puerta de atrás, entraron unos cuantos hombres armados del _SWAT_, lo encontraron en la mesa y se dirigieron directamente al estudio de su padre. Edward estaba confundido. Minutos después, cinco hombres más entraron, apuntándole a su padre, quien solo pudo murmurar algo como "tranquilo, todo está bien".

No pudo decir nada más, debido a que uno de los hombres que se ubicaban en su estudio gritó:

—¡Tenemos las pruebas, vámonos! Edward Masen, usted viene con nosotros.

A los ojos de Edward Jr. todo fue muy rápido. Se llevaron a su padre, lo único que le quedaba en la vida, a su héroe. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en la cama que se le había asignado en el orfanato, recordando la triste mirada que su padre le había dirigido antes de salir.

Ese día, dos pequeños juraron venganza, y con la firme convicción de cumplirla crecieron, aunque más adelante la pequeña chica también lo hizo.

Se vengarían del mayor traidor, aquel culpable de sus desgracias.

Charles Swan.

* * *

**Hola Chic s! **

**Esta es mi Primera Historia Espero les Guste.**

**Le Agradezco enormemente a mi Adorada Beta por esto y a todas las amigas que me apoyaron.**

**GRACIAS! **

**Merezco un RR verdad por favor si! **

** *Angel***


End file.
